


As The Sun Will Rise

by edenbound



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: Anathema's a little curious about the relationship between Aziraphale and Crowley; Aziraphale is infinitely fond and patient, because, oh,humans.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Anathema Device, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 147
Collections: Asexual Good Omens





	As The Sun Will Rise

"Don't you miss him?"

"Mm?" Aziraphale looked up over the top of the fluffy head of a child who looked like nothing so much as an exact miniature of Newt. It was something about the eyes, mostly, he thought. Anathema rolled her eyes.

"You should have kids," she said, "the way you seem to enjoy mine."

Aziraphale paused for a moment, stunned by the idea of it. Children? He has always liked children, the baby-scent of an infant and the bright-eyed and untainted curiosity of a toddler. The weight of them in his arms. Their laughter. On the other hand, that was all the rosy side of it, and he was quite aware there was an exhausting, human, agonising side of it all as well. When he'd arrived, Anathema had been red-eyed with tiredness, her hair unbrushed.

She was, at least, looking better now, he thought. He had used a few judicious miracles -- not stinting, since no one would dare to send him reprimands now, but trying not to make it look too easy, too belittling of the real work Anathema and Newt have been putting in to raise the child.

"I do like children," he agreed, cautiously. "But I have so many duties..."

"You're not an angel anymore."

He bristled. "I certainly am! I may not be part of the hierarchy of Heaven, but I am still an angel, and as such I consider myself to have many responsibilities, as I have always done. I wasn't put on Earth simply to have fun, you know."

"Yet you've certainly managed to," Anathema said. She prodded Aziraphale's arm; they really had lost all reverence for celestial and infernal beings, Aziraphale thought. He'd clearly been making too many visits and being far too personable. Oh, well, he thought. "With Crowley," she added, "which is why I asked if you miss him."

Aziraphale considered that, too. They had been nearly inseparable for some months after Armageddon didn't happen, and that had certainly been enjoyable; he had no regrets about any of the time they had spent dining, feeding ducks, drinking wine, critiquing the art in galleries, attending a whiskey tasting, or indeed attending Anathema and Newt's wedding. (At which both of them had, in fact, been taught some rudiments of dancing -- Crowley by Anathema, and Aziraphale by a very determined Tracey.)

"Yes, I suppose I do, in a way," he said, slowly. "But at the same time, I do not. We've known each other a very long time, and I take him somewhat for granted in that sense. He's having fun in America, and I'll see him when causing havoc in Washington ceases to be enjoyable for him. I know he'll be back."

There is a small frown on Anathema's face; a crease between her eyebrows. "I thought you were..." A vague gesture. "You know. A thing. An item. That you loved him."

"I certainly do," Aziraphale said. "And have done so for far longer than I ought to have done. But we're not humans, dear. What's a separation of a few months, a year, even a decade? He has been a constant for six thousand years. I could no more doubt him than you could doubt that the sun will rise tomorrow."

"I _have_ doubted that."

"Only during very exceptional circumstances, and that makes it exactly the right analogy. I did doubt him, against my better judgement... under very exceptional circumstances."

She was silent for a moment. "So you don't..." Another gesture, less vague, which Aziraphale understood perfectly.

"No," he said, smiling a little. "These human bodies..." A slight shrug. "We can use them, and enjoy them, but we aren't driven by them. I don't want a physical union with Crowley, and he's quite of the same mind."

"He's a demon, though." 

"And have you ever seen him perform a sexual temptation? Himself? I'm afraid all that about lust demons and so on is a human story to make yourselves look better, my dear. He might put the idea in someone's head, but that's all, and he certainly wouldn't participate."

"Hm," Anathema said. She still seemed to be struggling with the idea. Aziraphale smiled, with infinite fondness. _Humans._

"You mustn't make the mistake of thinking I don't love him, just because I don't love him in a human way, Anathema. Besides, there are humans who love one another without having sex, too. I read about it on the internet."

"That... makes sense," Anathema said. She reached for her son and Aziraphale let her take him. "So... I suppose I'm out of luck in my bet that I'll see you two married some day."

A small pause, during which Aziraphale imagined finding (or making? yes, making) the perfect ring. Something with a snake design, perhaps. He imagined how surprised Crowley would be, and -- yes, he thought he would be pleased. And there it would be when Crowley next went away again, _a seal upon your arm_ , a visible manifestation of everything they are to one another. _For love is as strong as death_ \-- and stronger even than that, as they have proven.

"I wouldn't say that," Aziraphale said, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon the quote from the Song of Solomon; my Aziraphale is always rather fond of it.


End file.
